To Love and To Be Loved
by mykaelamatsukaze
Summary: When Iemitsu left Nana and when Reborn lost his only light. In sadness, fate had their worlds be tangled bringing the gift of love and happiness. {A/N: Teacher Nana and Reborn it is an AU fanfic; Rated T just to be safe}
1. When did it all started?

**HEYA MINNA SANNNNN! ^o^ This is my new story! Lately, I've been reading Reborn x Nana fanfics and it inspired me to do this.**

 **Also please read my other Fanfic LOVE ARC**

 **Thank you for understanding my grammar ^3^ Hihihi ENJOY!**

 **Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN KATEKYO HITMAN REBORN**

 **~xoxo~**

"Mama, where is papa?" The 5 yr. old brunette asks his mother.

"Your papa is working" the usual answer Nana gives whenever her son asks.

"Then when will papa be home?" the question she wants to avoid the most.

"Hmm… maybe soon" with that same answer, she playfully cuddles her son.

They live in a bungalow house which Nana inherited from her parents who passed away when she was just 21 years old. Yes, when she was just a clueless maiden that is bewitched by a man named Sawada Iemitsu.

After her parents died in a plane crash, she began to manage herself and the house she inherited. Being a woman of honesty and patience, she is been the target of deceitful men but due to Nana's extreme obliviousness. She manages not to understand love signs or languages and led all those men into a friendzone. However, a man with a blonde hair and golden eyes has broken her massive wall. She began to see the other side of it with heat in her heart and yearningness of her soul. She never thought of these before, being in the arms of a man and a love that she'll ever treasure together with him.

After she graduated and earned her degree in education, She and Iemitsu got married and had a son on their own and been named Tsunayoshi.

5 years have passed; their son grew enough to see the beauty of their world. A happily ever after indeed… however it only lasts until…

Nana saw Iemitsu's infidelity that made her realize that she was not a princess and she did not get her own happily ever after. She was devastated and decided to get a divorce which was granted upon citing all the women he played after their marriage.

Since then, she made a resolve that she'll shelter her bundle of joy in love and care. At first, she struggled a lot, not knowing where to get a lot of money that will support both of their needs especially her son's needs. To secure everything, she works diligently in her teaching career as a Home economics teacher at the morning till the afternoon and she also works as a seamstress at night while taking care of her son.

It was never been easy at first, but now she could manage it flawlessly. That made her be promoted to Teacher 2. She was delighted about it because it means that she could be with her son more often, with a bigger salary in her account.

It was all payed off, the risks she had taken and those times she wanted to give up.

Yet life is quite playful…

"Everyone, I wanted to introduce to you our new Mathematics teacher, Renato Severa" The Principal motioned his hand gently to address the new teacher.

"I am Renato Severa, you can call me Reborn, It's nice to meet you all" A man in a black suit faced them. Nana awed at his looks which made the new teacher smirk.

"Ok, Mr. Severa you'll be under Ms. Hanayome. Since, you are the only math teacher in our department." Reborn was led to her.

"Hello Mr. Reborn, I am Hanayome Nana a home economics teacher. Pleased to meet you" She extended her right hand motioning him for a handshake.

"Like wise" He took the formality.

"Well, it would be nice if it is just Reborn, Hanayome-san" He locked his eyes to hers, seriously.

"If that's the case, just call me Nana" She smiled happily at the man in front of her.

In embarrassment, he played his side burns.

"Ara, they're attractive aren't they?" his eyes grew after hearing what she had said.

 _'Love! Do you know what?Your side burns are attractive'_

He smiled contentedly and said "Maybe".

 **~xoxo~  
**

 **See you again desu!~**


	2. Secret Game

**HEYAAAAAAAAAAAAA MINAAAAAAAAAA SANNNNNNNNN FAST UPDATE! WOHOO! Hahaha hyper much**

 **Thank you for always understanding my grammar o**

 **Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN KATEKYO HITMAN REBORN**

 **~xoxo~**

"How's your day Nana sensei?" I greeted my superior with a cup of espresso in my hands.

"It was great! My students did not fail any of my practical tests and I am so thankful for it!" The excitement of her voice reminds me of her.

 _I am so happy that the children likes me! I want to volunteer again!'_

 **[A memory of my lost light]**

"So how was yours, Reborn sensei?" The glee on her tone washes the memory instantly.

"It was not what it seems, the students that I handle are quite having a hard time in math" While I eyed the coffee in my cup, I began to think if I can be an effective teacher in middle school.

"Actually, I have heard you discussing your lesson to your students and I may say, your way of teaching is quite advanced like you were teaching college students" She has expressed her thoughts honestly with worry in her eyes.

"No offense sensei, you are smart and I honestly say that you'll be one of the best teachers that this school ever has. But please practice using simple words for your students to understand your lessons" Sincerity embraces her words. It was not sugar coated or an empty praise, I couldn't explain what it was but her voice soothes me.

 _Let's be the best teachers ever'_ Ah, looks like… I've been comparing my light to her. They are the same but they are not because she is not… Luce

"Ah! Let's have this secret game!" She pointed her index finger upward

"Then what it is Nana sensei?" I smirk at her proposal.

"Let's put several questions that you and I wanted to ask on our boxes and every day we will going to pick 2 questions and we will answer it honestly and with no white lies. Of course, it will be a secret, Are you up for it?" A small chuckle escaped from my lips. My superior knows how to handle her kohai.

"Then, I am in" We wrote several random questions in our chosen boxes. After few minutes we started drawing in.

"Ok, Renato Severa from Italy, What is your most favorite place on earth?" I laughed at her questions; I thought it would be heavy!

"Ara? Why Reborn sensei is laughing?" I motion my palm in front of her.

"Ok, um my most favorite place on earth is my study room, where I can drift away from my problems and just focus on what am I working on" After I confess, even if it was just for a second, I've seen her eyes fell into worry.

"Ehem! Then second question! Excuse me for this… How old are you?" I smiled at it.

"You'd be surprised you know" I elbowed my desk and lay my chin on the back of my palm.

"Yes, yes you are young and I know it, you don't have to brag it, you know" She pouted

"You're just in your early-"

"I'm 35 already" She eyed me seriously

"Then why you look so young!" I laughed at her expression.

"It's a S-E-C-R-E-T"

"So unfair!" and we both laughed at our childish actions.

"Then, Nana sensei it's my turn!" She pulled her comedy-serious look.

"Bring it on Reborn sensei!" I laughed at her so hard. When did the last time that I laughed so genuinely?

Even for a second, I saw her smiled sincerely at me. I see… she saw through me.

"Nana sensei, Are you single?" After I ask her, the atmosphere became heavy.

"Yes, I am after the divorce… BUT! I am thankful that he left the best gift that I'll ever have and that is my Tsu-kun, my son". I respect her for that. She is the woman of honesty and patience, indeed.

"Second question!" This woman is trying to gain my trust, facing me with resolve in her eyes. Hats off for her

"Yes, Sensei!" She reacts like a criminal that is about to be sentenced, it's quite entertaining though.

"What drives you to become a teacher?" She smiled in nostalgia.

"Well, both of my parents are teachers. My Father is a History professor and my Mother is an English professor, they both worked at the University of Tokyo. Every time we had a got together, they always tell stories about their students whom they are acquainted with. Sometimes it was funny, tragic or any situations that they had been told. So I thought… it would be fun also if I became a teacher since I love to interact. But it all changes when I join a caravan that gives free education in the rural areas. Those children that I have seen… their conditions made my heart ache and so my reason has changed. I want to teach because it is my passion… My passion can change their lives and they can change millions of lives" She ended with a soft smile.

 **[She's a woman who can change lives, and I was quite envious of it]**

 _-The next day-_

Our principal has called our attention saying that we will have a meeting after the class.

After few struggles to communicate with my class, the long day was over and the meeting has begun saying that the cultural festival of the school is near. While he was at it; He pointed Nana sensei and I saying that we will supervise the event together with the student council. There were no objections and you could hear their 'phews' and silent yeses. With that, the principal ended the meeting.

"Nana sensei, I think we should plan briefly before working with the student council"

"I don't know… Wait! If you are free, I can treat you a dinner at my house!" I was stunned by what she has said.

"Huh?"

"Well I cannot leave my Tsu-kun" she pulled out her warm smile.

 **[And with that, I joined her and her son for dinner]**

 **~xoxo~**

 **See you again desu~**


	3. Padrino

**HEYAAAA MINNAAAAA SANNNN!**

 **Sorry for the fast phase of this episode because I am thinking of a 6-8 years old Tsuna who'll be the mediator of the two.**

 **And most of all thank you for the people TTTT who followed and loved it!**

 **FunestiNoctu121**

 **LuffyLover27**

 **Xyuujix**

 **akykuran**

 **shirokonyan**

 **tasarlaluminitsa**

 **Queen of the Ice**

 **And also for my silent readers out there thank you very much!**

 **I also want to thank you, people, for understanding my grammar o**

 **Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN KATEKYO HITMAN REBORN**

 **~xoxo~**

 **[And with that, I joined her and her son for dinner]**

"Tsu-kun! I'm home" As she opens the door, her son jump off right through her.

"Welcome home MAMA!" we entered her house while she carries his son.

"Tsu-kun, we have a visitor today, say hi to your Uncle Reborn" She gently patted her son's head.

"Hi! I am Tsuna! And I am 5!" The said boy extends his palm stretching his little fingers.

"Hi, I am Reborn, and I am glad to join tonight's family dinner" I tried to soften my voice.

"Family? But my papa is not here, so we're not family. Only Tsuna and Mama" I was surprised on his words.

"Ah… Is that so?" I chuckled awkwardly at the child.

"Yes, our teacher in the daycare center said that a family is composed of a father, a mother and a child" It breaks my heart what he had said…

After an hour the dinner is ready and her son told us what happened to his day. That's when also I have learned that he was constantly bullied because he does not have a father. Somewhere in my heart… I felt a thug.

 _RENATO! HIDE! DON'T LET HIM FIND YOU!'_

 _BUT PA! I DON'T WANT TO LEAVE YOU!'_

Suddenly, I remembered the last memory of my father and I…

"Ne, Reborn-oji-san, Thank you for taking care my mama at work" I stared at him for a while he bows

"Well, She takes care of me most of the time" I smiled at the boy who gives off a confused look.

"You're so nice Reborn-oji-san!" The boy gleefully tapped my knees.

"You know, you can call me Padrino… Reborn Oji-san is so long and making me feels so old" Well, it's true I feel so old when somebody calls me oji-san.

"Pa.. Padrino?" The boy cutely fell his head sideward.

"Yes, it means oji-san in Italian" The boy awed at my explanation.

"Ne, ne Pa—Padrino! Teach me more! I wanna know more!" He jumps playfully

"Sorry about this Reborn sensei, My Tsu-kun is quite a slow learner at his age and I am quite having a hard time to teach him" Nana gave of a caring look towards her son.

"I have used all the method but most of the times he forgot the lessons that I have thought him… I am afraid that he'll attract more bullies and make his childhood miserable especially next year he'll be entering grade 1" Nana slump down her head.

"Nana, why don't you give him your night time?" She eyed me in sadness

"Well… I need to work at night too to support the other finances… and I cannot afford to slack especially my budget is fixed" She cupped her chin.

At least… maybe… I can do something right for the first time…

"Nana, if it is not a trouble for you, I can give my night time for Tsuna." Her eyes grew.

"Reborn sensei! You don't have to, I really appreciated it! I really am but how about your personal work?" She is really a caring woman.

"In all honesty, I do not have any hobby or anything I could bother myself into. I do my lesson plans at school. So my entire night is available… " Teary eyes met mine.

"Thank you, Reborn sensei. I cannot express how thankful I am." She cupped my hands with a brimming calm smile.

"YAY! I have a tutor! Thank you, Pa-Padrino!" I chuckled at the two of them who were bowing respectfully.

"Oh yeah, sensei! We almost forgot about the plan for the festival!" She clasps her hands in a cheery one.

"Then, let's start now"

 **[The night ended with our heads leaning to each other]**

Since that night, I felt that we have gotten a lot closer… The plan was perfect and executed well, the head principal gave us the credit together with the student council. I was also surprised that Nana's hands led me to the bonfire dance, it was fun. Girls all over the school dubbed us as a couple which we just laughed at it.

Somehow, seasons have changed and it fell to the day where I have lost my light.

The light that I once cherished. Luce… your prediction came true…

Because…

 **[I fell in love once again]**

 **~xoxo~**

 **SEE YOU AGAIN DESU~**

 **Can I ask a RnR for future reference? Thank youuuuuu o**


	4. Almost like

**HEYAAA MINNAAA SANNN~ Here's another chapter!**

 **I want to thank these people who followed my story after chapter 3 has been published:**

 **KaguyaAmaterasu  
Chidorita  
Hopeshard  
Mathjakt  
andersfibi  
and those who silently read my story.**

 **I also want to thank my 3 reviewers, It made inspired to drive myself more in making this fanfic.**

 **ANDDD SUPPPERRR THANK YOU EVERYONE for understanding my grammar TT^TT It means a lot.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own KHR  
**

 **~xoxo~**

 **Tsuna's POV**

"Mama! March! 31!" I hurriedly jump onto her lap.

"Ah, Mama's birthday is near" She cheerily faced me.

"Will Papa come home? To celebrate with us" Mama smiles sadly

"Papa will" She strode back at me.

 **[Mama is lying, Mama wants to cry, Mama wants… Padrino]**

I don't know why but I can feel what Mama feels. I know Mama lies about Papa, whenever I hear the same answer…and it makes me sad.

Mama… did Papa left us?

"What gift do you want Mama?" Even if Mama is hiding something from me, I will always love her.

"A hug from my cute Tsu-kun" and with that she cuddled me.

"Then what gift you want from Papa?" She suddenly stopped cuddling me.

"Ummm… maybe… Ah! The laundry, just wait here for a while" Then she sped off from our position.

 **Nana's POV**

Tsu-kun is becoming aware of what's happening, I don't know what to do…

The next day, I tried my best to act normal again but I failed to do so. While I was teaching, I almost made the baton as a ruler. As well as when I was taking my lunch, I ate my co-worker's bento. All that I did is completely wrong, Is this my karma?

"Nana sensei, are you ok?" A gentle palm pats my right shoulder.

"Oh! Reborn sensei, how was your day?" I cannot let my emotions rule over me.

"Nana sensei, stop lying" I was taken aback by his strict voice.

"Hahaha! What are you saying! I am just tired, I just repaired many clothes yesterday" I tried to conceal everything with a brimming smile.

"Nana, I don't want to hear excuses" Formality did not matter at that moment; he locked his eyes unto mine with sincerity.

I gently grab his wrists and led him to the rooftop… I was grateful that our co-workers were at work.

"Reborn… what should I do? Tsu-kun is already doubting… why his father isn't with us" I leaned my back unto the railings.

With a sigh escaped from my lips and tears that were held back.

 **Reborn's POV**

"Why don't you just say that his father left you?" Upon hearing my statement she closes her eyes.

"I don't know how to say so especially when he's yearning badly" unknowingly I gently cup her chin.

"Be brave Nana, I know Tsuna will understand especially when he knew that he left you and your son for a petty reason" her tears began to fall off, tears that were held back for a long time.

"Thank you Reborn for being a good friend" Then she gently cupped my hand on her chin.

Why do I felt like I was busted? Good Friend? It was the worst music that I've ever heard.

Ne, Luce looks like you have a rival on being so oblivious.

 _-The school day ended and we have gone to her home-_

"Tsuna, what's 4 x 2?" I illustrate the question on a white board.

"Ummm… Eight PADRINO!" Then he clapped merrily.

"You are getting better Tsuna" I rub the head of the child.

"That's because Padrino is the BEST!" While he throws his hands in the air and I can't help but smile.

"Boys, leave those first and let us eat"

Upon realizing what I heard… we… were just like… a… family?

"Mama! Do you know what? Padrino is the best!" he bragged me to her and after a while, he shared what he learned from me.

"Mama and Padrino!" he called

"Do you know what? I made a friend today!" In such exclaim, we smiled at the child.

"So who is he?" Nana asked

"No, ma… She, Her name is Nagi Rokudo" We nod at him.

"And tomorrow we will gonna play again! Even though she was shy, her smile is the brightest!" looks like this little guy just marked his future with a big double L.

"But… her parents are not always at their home and her brother is always with his friends… So, she always eats her food… alone" Tsuna frowned. Suddenly Nana clapped her hands.

"So, let's invite her for dinner" At her remark, the child happily jumps out from his sit and hugs his mother.

"You are the best MAMA!"

"Oh! Padrino, Mama's birthday is so soon!" I faced at Nana.

"It will be next week, in the 31st" She said.

"Padrino! What is your gift for Mama?" The question made me smile.

It is not any shinning stones, leathered bags or any dresses. No one can ever give this kind of gift other than me.

 **[It's Love after all]**

 **~xoxo~**

 **2796 is still in my veinsssssss**

 **Hahaha Thankies!**

 **RnR would be nice 3**


	5. I love you, Goodbye

**HEYAAA MINNAAAA SANNNN~ Here's the new chapter!**

 **As always thank you for supporting this story all the way with those who favorited and followed this.**

 **I cannot express how much I am thankful, and I also want to thank the new reviewer.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own KHR**

 **~xoxo~**

" _Iemitsu, I love you, I do really love you but I can't handle this anymore"_

 **[She loved him with all her might but he wasted it]**

Nana woke up sweating uncontrollably, wetting her pillow after a nightmare hunted her. It was her last words before she and her ex-husband got separated. It's been a year, yes, it's been a year when her beautiful world disappeared.

As she rolls on the bed…

"REBORN!" The said man woke up with a surprised Nana who clutches the sheet.

"Hnnn... what is it?" the unconscious man sat

"oh… let me explain!" His gesture is completely out of his character. He was panicking, his head starts to bead some sweat.

 _*Flashback*_

The home economics teacher slightly groaned.

"I want a fruit cakkkeeee" With her unrealistic sobs, it catches the attention of the mathematics teacher.

The hectic day ends transcending it to the solemn night of the Hanayome family with a Reborn holding 2 boxes of fruit cake.

"Nana, I heard you groaning about getting a fruit cake a while ago so… Ummm…" showing an awkward demur was not his favorite act.

Nana smiled brightly that made the stoic man's heart gone chaotic.

"Thank you REBORN!" And with that, they ate their dinner with a contented Nana, chaotic heart of Reborn and a talkative Tsuna.

The usual routine continues after they have eaten, Reborn started tutoring the boy with a new topic. However they have left a missing piece, His angel is not with them so he went back to the kitchen.

*Hiccup* "Oh~ Reborn~ You look nice tonight~" the man stiffened on what he had heard and seen.

"Nana… Don't tell me… the fruit cake made you drunk?" He was so bewildered that she's a low tolerance one that even the slightest alcohol can get her dizzy. To his surprise, she ate the second box on her own.

"That's why" Understanding the situation, he cleaned up the box and washes his hands.

"Eh~ *hiccup* the fruit cake waaaaas~ soooo~ Greaaat~ I love it! I love you!" Ok, he's done. He cannot help himself but to hug the drunken angel in front of him.

"You know, don't say things like that… I might believe it… Ughhh am I that desperate?" and with that, Nana fell asleep on his body.

"Why are you always so defenseless?" a sweet sigh escaped

"Ne, why… why… I… loved… you… so… much…" Reborn heard her sorrowful whisper for her ex-husband.

He gently laid her on the bed with tears continuously gushing through her cheeks, beads of sweat escapes and unbearable whispers of her lost love.

"Iemitsu… come back… I can't… I can't lie… anymore…" He cupped the cheeks of his angel.

"Nana… I am here… you know" He couldn't control it; His heart couldn't control it anymore. His emotions burst like a bubble with him kissing her forehead.

He loosened his hand and made his way outside silently suddenly her hand grabbed his shirt. He smiled painfully, learning that he will stay beside her tonight with her crestfallen emotions that are not for him.

"Stay… Don't leave… me… again…"

Even if it pains him to see his angel cries for her ex-husband. He can't help himself to be captivated by her words. He lay down next to her and gently sliding his hand on her hair.

 **[Luce, did you also predicted on how can I ease this yearning heart? If so, tell me]**

 _*flashback ends*_

He told her the parts when she got drunk and pulled his polo while skipping the drama.

Nana released an assuring sigh while his conscience bothers him for not saying the whole event last night.

As they open the door of her room…

"Mama? Why Padrino is in your room?" Their eyes are wide enough to be surprised seeing her son crying.

Nana smiled at her son and pats his head gently "Tsu-kun, Padrino and Mama had a talk-"

"Mama, Did Papa left us?" His question stings

"Ummm… *inhale*" Nana tried to compose herself

"Your… Papa… your… Pa-" her tears began to fall and hugged her son with uncontrollable sobs.

And with that, his son cried louder learning that he cannot see his father anymore. His father that loves him the most, his father that played with him even though he's tired, his father that always kisses her Mama often and his father who cuddles them in his arms. Now that he is gone and made her Mama cry like a lost girl, he made a resolve that… He'll make his mama happy again.

While the scene is getting more dramatic, Reborn's mind came to the conclusion of having them in his heart. That's not impossible right? Though, it will be so rude if he made a move and might hurt the child on his own actions.

The mother and son continued crying, wetting each other's shoulders and reminiscing the memories when they still had Ietmitsu with them. Even though it was hard, they slowly accepted that he will never be with them anymore. She's already bursting out her emotions that were held back.

Nana's last words for him.

 **[I love you, Good bye]**

She hated him the most and she loved him the most. Her conflicting emotions slowly subside and calm herself with complete acceptance inside her heart.

Later on, the drama stopped and Reborn cooked their breakfast. They eat in silence with a weak whisper of delicious from her.

After they ate, Nana positioned herself in the sofa with a sleeping Tsuna on her lap. She relaxed after reminding herself that it is Sunday today.

"Reborn, who is Hanayome Nana for you?" surprising him with a sudden question that made him startled and sat beside her.

"Hanayome Nana… is clumsy, oblivious but kind, tough and most of all… She's a very caring person" his statement made her warm inside and she unconsciously pulled out a sincere smile.

"Thank you… but for me… Hanayome Nana was drowned on her own fantasy. Wanting to have a perfect life." She frowned at her own words.

"Then, may I hear the past grieving heart of hers? Mademoiselle?" He questioned her with a reassuring smile.

"Of course Seniore', It begins with a field of sunflowers"

 **[Life was never been easy for her, yet she held the brightest smile]**

 **~xoxo~**

 **Please don't kill me for making Reborn OOC**

 **Thankies for reading!**

 **See you again desu~**

 **RnR would be nice 3**


	6. Field of Sunflowers part 1

**HEYA MINNA~ I forgot to tell you that this AU is quite different. Instead of Mafia plot, I'll be replacing it with politics, companies and superficial beliefs (Like Luce's foreseeing). However, I made a lot of twists in this story so I might be including a lot of OC.**

 **I want to thank you for my new followers for this story, and for those who commented. I love you so much!**

 **I am always thankful to you people who appreciate this story (silent and pinned readers) and understanding my crappy grammar.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Katekyo Hitman Reborn**

 **~xoxo~**

 _"Then, may I hear the past grieving heart of hers? Mademoiselle?" He questioned her with a reassuring smile._

 _"Of course Seniore', It begins with a field of sunflower"_

Suddenly, Nana fainted not knowing why the reason. Reborn hurriedly assisted her, however, a certain light flashes inside his mind. Magical as it is somehow may change the current status of the family he's in love with.

"Ne, Reborn watch closely… This may bring the truth of all lies and with this, you can save her life." Luce showed the promised story.

 _'Why save her life? What is happening?'_

 ** _~48 years ago~_**

"Uwaaaaaaaa Uwaaaaaaaaaaa" A crying baby was found in the field of sunflowers together with an unconscious foreign woman.

"Who on Earth left these kind souls?" A young man sees them with worry in his eyes.

His conscience bugged him to rescue them, so he pulled his cart and removed the sunflowers that he had just gathered. Placed them in a safe place and he carefully carried the crying infant in his arms. He placed her in the cart and he did the same with the unconscious woman. His mind runs over in many possibilities how those 2 wondered in the field.

When they reached his home, he gently laid them on his bed. After he cleaned the two, he fed the child occupying his right arm.

"Life is quite cruel don't you think young one?" A painful smile was drawn unto his face.

"Hmm… hmm…" An unknowing groan was heard

"Oh! You are already awake! Here, drink this water." She wanders her eyes around the room and stared the stranger.

"Ummmm… Do you speak in Japanese?" Gesturing his hands in a confusing way.

"Don't worry, I won't do bad" With a worrying smile from his face, she accepted it hesitantly.

"Where am I?" A vague question came _. 'Oh, she knows how'_ he sighed in relief.

"You are at my house, I found you and your child in the field of sunflowers" As he explains, he took a bowl and poured some soup.

"Child? My Child? I am just 19 you know" Suddenly her headaches and began trembling, clutching the sheet with tears in her eyes.

"Hey! What's happening? Do you hear me?" He placed the soup besides her then he held her shoulders trying to stop her trembling.

In her break down, she fell and made him more confused on what's happening. **'Debating between the child and her'** because before the maiden woke up, he already assessed that the child was hers however to his surprise it was not.

Few hours had passed; the said woman is awake again gaining his attention.

"Are you already ok? What am I saying? You are not ok" Unable to think clearly about what to say, the man mumbles all kinds of worry.

"No, I am quite ok now… Thanks for worrying" She half-heartedly smiled at him.

"If it is ok with you? May I know your name?" he extended his hands to her.

"Oh! Wait I am Hanayome Tsubaki and yours?" A wide foolish grin was plastered on his face that made the maiden chuckle softly.

"I…am… Rosalia… Chiavarone" Tsubaki fell his head sidewards replaying her name repeatedly.

"May I ask… Your Japanese is quite good" He extends the re-heated soup to her.

"About that… I was raised in here" She savors the food and satisfies her hunger.

"I see" with that the day ended with no further drama.

The next day, he woke up seeing the bed emptied. He frantically began to go search for them, as he runs and wander the field, he sees Rosalia carrying the infant in her arms while humming a lullaby. He sighed in relief and started to walk to them.

"Good Morning Tsubaki-san!" he smiled at her

"I was frantically searching for you-" He was held back when she closes her eyes.

"I am so sorry for that… I have just remembered why we were here" firming up was his forte but somehow right now… he's doubting

"This child is my niece Nana… The daughter of my Brother." The man's knowledge of their family is close to none but there's one thing for sure, he smells trouble.

*Back to Luce and Reborn*

"I only knew that Dino is the only son of Pueblo Chiavarone" She shook her head and her face began to darken.

"Actually, they were 3. Dino is the youngest, Rosalia is the second (from another mother) and Paris is the eldest, the pride and joy of his father until…"

 **~xoxo~**

 **This backstory will be having 3 parts.**

 **Love ya lots and lots and ask me in the review section if you wanted to clarify something.**

 **See you again desu!**


	7. Field of Sunflowers part 2

**HEYA MINNNNNAAAA SAAANNNN~ WOHOOO after a very long time, I wrote again in this fic! Sorry if I am lost for a long time. OJT (education) is eating a lot of my time and I barely have a rest.**

 **Once again, I thank you all for reading and following this story! Love love!**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own KHR**

 **xoxo**

 ** _*Back to the dream*_**

Tsubaki suddenly sweat in fear when he heard her news. It's not like he knew the person that she has said but his body knew how to feel fear off hand. Fear and Mystery painted his mind however he can't judge her brother without knowing him so he just shrugs it off and assisted Rosalia and her niece inside of his small warm house.

"I am ashamed to tell you that, I can just offer you just a little help" Sweating nervously with anxiety in his voice.

"It's ok" A smile was shown on her face.

"Thank you, I am very thankful that you have found us and gave anything but kindness" She bowed slightly in appreciation.

 ** _[The man alone teared up with a big smile on his face]_**

A few hours later, they have discussed that Rosalia will be going home with her niece back in the city where they live. It saddened him however it made him sigh in relief that they'll be living again in a comfortable life.

"Once again, thank you for everything" with those words, their journey ended there, however they did not know what future awaits them.

 _-University Garden-_

"How are you my lovely flowers? Need some water?" As he hums and water the plants, he suddenly heard a familiar voice.

"Tsubaki-san? Is that you?" A loud gasp was heard from him.

"Rosalia-san?" she smiles at him in response.

"Glad to see you here! How are you doing?" She came closer to him.

"I'm doing great! Same to you, how are you?" he said while widening his smile.

"Educ is making my mind break into pieces" She let out an awkward laugh.

"Oh! Education student! A future teacher huh, What is your major?" he asks

"I'm majoring in English, Tsubaki-san. How about you?" she curiously asks.

"Oh, Me? I am not a student in here but an aspiring one but I am one of the university gardeners" He let out again those awkward laugh.

"I see…" While she understood his situation, she gently asks her savior.

"Then, what you'd want to become?" A soft smile embraced him.

"Well, like you, I wanted to be a teacher in the future. It is my passion to teach after all!" simple yet heavy, his words dug her heart. Upon hearing his words, she thought a way to thank her savior.

"If it will not hurt your pride, do you want to be a scholar under my father?" her words surprised him.

"Pride doesn't matter in this kind situation, I am overjoyed to accept your offer" He suddenly pulled her into an embrace that made the young maiden to blush.

"Oh! So sorry!" he awkwardly said

"No! it's ok, I am glad that you will achieve your goal now."

First-year First semester kills the both of them, with a lot of reporting. The second semester made their minds gone to hell with a lot of research. The third semester wrecked their body with a thesis and the fourth semester broke their minds with lesson plans.

They are now second years with their hearts on fire.

A former gardener developed hidden feelings for the young maiden. Did she know about it? Or is she not recognizing it?

"Eh? You are already 25?" A shriek was heard.

"Well, I am working for my college after all but being a gardener won't cut" A humble tone was heard.

"You are really a noble person Tsubaki-san" with sincerity in her voice, he blushed intensively.

"Rosalia-san, If it will be granted, when will I see your father to thank him?" Suddenly a depressing aura is being emitted by her.

"Ummm… I don't mean it now, It's just that we haven't seen each other and he even gave me a scholarship! I just… want to thank him…" His words made her cry.

"I think… You'll never see my father…" With grief in her tone, his face showed sadness.

"Why?"

 **Rosalia's POV**

 _'_ _Come on Rosalia tell him the truth!'_

"Because I lied"

 _'_ _He'll definitely be angry with me'_

"What do you mean?"

 _'_ _Sorry Tsubaki-san'_

" I am the one who gave you that scholarship!" He was so surprised yet not so affected.

"I see… It was surprising but not depressive" He stated

"It's not like you betrayed me or anything, In fact, I am very thankful that I am having the best days of my life while achieving my goal. Summing it up, I don't care and I know you better than this" These words made her cry and filled the void in her heart.

 **Authors POV**

Years have passed they graduated with Bachelor's degree in education with a free life and a confused heart.

*Back to Luce and Reborn*

"I am kinda lost in this, but-" He was cut off by her

"The next one would be intense, so observe all the details that will be shown" He was surprised by her tone and with that, he began to prepare himself.

 **[Nana, I don't know but… I'll help you to know who you really are]**

 **xoxo**

 **The last part of the Field of Sunflowers is up next!**

 **See you again desu!~**


	8. Field of Sunflowers final

**HEYA MINNA SAN! ITS BEEN A YEAR! BANZAI! IM BACK AT WRITING AGAIN!**

 **So I finally graduated last April and been busy in job hunting and recently I had a text message that I was hired by a school! Well enough this kind of chit chat hahaha. So as I said from Field of Sunflowers part 1 that I won't be including Mafia plot on this, however, and an idea struck me and made me include it. After all, this is not KHR if it has no mafia content, however, still there are no powers involve but surely this story would focus on mystery and romance that will gonna make you think and be indulged.**  
 **And Oh! My lovely netizens who still followed and made this their favorite story, THANK YOU SO MUCH ^o^ this means a lot to me and I will always be grateful for it. As well as thank you for understanding my crappy grammar.**

 **Once again disclaimer, I don't own KHR.**

 _*Back to the dream*_

Tsubaki and Rosalia got in a public school, the infamous Nanimori Highschool. It was famous for their sports like baseball and soccer which that competes at the national level.

Their first 6 months of teaching has gone well

Later on, he finally decided to get on track and let his feelings reach its boundaries.

"I think it's time for me to step forward" He clutches his paper.

"What do you mean Tsubaki-sensei?" Rosalia asks him while she was checking some test papers.

An eerie place was present with no co-workers lurking around nor students wanted to scoop flirtatious news. It is indeed a perfect time to say it.

"To let her know that I love her" A sudden heat engulfs the room, his ever-loving smile solely for her that made Rosalia stuck at her seat.

"That's unfair! I was not prepared!" She blushes like crazy yet she smiles so sweet.

"I am sorry but I really-" He was cut off when the said woman intervenes.

"I know, I know… it's just that… I don't want to expect it to be like this since our relationship is pretty close to being siblings…" As she let him taste her expectations, it has an after bitter taste which he cannot savor.

"Then… so is it a no?" Readying himself to be rejected.

"I am happy, I really am. It's not that I am saying these because I didn't want you instead I want to continue where we are about to take… but…" Extreme sadness was shown to him.

"But?" Does he know everything about her? A sudden question bugged his mind.

"I can't let you take the risk… I cannot let you be in a dire situation… Your life must be free… You must be… free" The words that she said felt so distant and so confusing.

"How do you say so?" His tone was full of care enough to make her comfortable.

"My father does not want me to marry somebody outside the family" His mind cannot process what she has said.

"What do you mean?" Strangely enough, his mind is still processing on his first question.

"I am the only daughter of the infamous Mafia leader Pueblo Chiavarone" He managed to be emotionless but his mind and heart were aching to question more however by seeing their situation, he held back and let her tell everything.

"Mafia?" I don't really know how to react since I don't understand her situation.

"Yes… are you scared…?" She teared up a little in the fret of losing him completely however, an aggressive hand pulled her into a hug.

"Yes, I am scared that this love of mine would not be recognized" he may not completely understand the way how she was raised, all he knows is that the woman in front of him has given him a will to live.

Years have passed, Nana began to go to school and the couple wanted to have their own child.

"Mrs. Hanayome, Congratulations! On your second child!" The two was shocked by what they have heard.

"Wha- This is our first child!" Rosalia protested.

"However, according to our findings, we have seen some traces that you had conceived a child" suddenly all of the memories flashed back before she fell on the field, she knew that she was just adopted and been fed by her father that she was conceived by another woman. She also unlocked the memory in which she fell in love with her brother and as they eloped for months until she delivered her bundle of joy in Japan. They were still haunted by their father that resulted of Paris' death.

Rosalia and Nana were caught by Pueblo and she was been forced fully hypnotized by her father by saying that Nana was her niece and she is just a student in training.

However, she doesn't want to forget Paris, so she fled and ended up in the field of sunflowers while slowly losing her memories of him.

After that, she and Tsubaki learned each other and her father acted as nothing happen.

Days have passed, she succumbs herself into depression and later on, it killed their bundle of joy.

"Rosalia… No matter how hard you forget of all these things, I won't leave you and I'll always love you" Tsubaki thought while seeing his wife staring at him in emptiness.

_  
-back to Luce and Reborn-

"Wait, hold on. So Rosalia is adopted… however, why it did become a problem? And why does Pueblo become someone as cruel as this? How-" as he retaliates, Luce held his hand.

"I want also to know that however, it's beyond of my powers. It's your mission to know who really was Rosalia and why she had been treated this way." As she had said these lines, she began to fade away that left Reborn full of questions.

Later on…

"Re-" "Reborn! Reborn! Are you okay?" Nana's worried tone woke him up.

"Ow, so sorry… I-" Before he gives an excuse, She smiled at him and said, "I'm glad you're alright".

Nana no matter what, I'll solve the mysteries lurking around you and Tsuna and surely will make you both free from all these things.

 ** _[ Because fate is not bound by coincidences but a well-planned fortune]_**

_  
 **xoxo**

 **HERE YA GO! SEE YA AGAIN SOON HEHEHE PROMISE**

 **COLOR'S PART 2 of my fanfic LOVE ARC would be posted tomorrow so stay tuned.**

 **LOVE YOU AND SEE YOU AGAIN DESU!**


End file.
